No otra cita a ciegas
by ReverieKingsleigh
Summary: Alya estaba convencida de que cualquier chico estaría encantado de salir con Marinette. Su amiga en cambio pensaba que como la chica de lentes había encontrado a un chico amable y divertido ahora sentía la responsabilidad de verla a ella también con un chico para no dejarla abandonada por sus citas.
1. No otra cita a ciegas

¡Yei! Me disculpo porque mi nota del final de mi fic "Un poco más" fue confusa y quería informarles que no era que planeara retirarme de fanfiction, sino que planeaba retirarme un rato para actualizarme en todos los maravillosos fics que he encontrado en este fandom. ¡Mil disculpas por la confusión!

Así que como disculpas les dejo este pequeño fic que hice en un momento de inspiración, espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertenece.

* * *

 **"No otra cita a ciegas"**

Marinette acomodaba su vestido, había llegado con 10 minutos de anticipación y con nerviosismo le informó a la chica que anotaba algo en la libreta del restaurante su reservación. Con una sonrisa profesional y dos menús en sus manos, la chica dirigió a la joven de pelo negro por el lugar hasta un cómodo rincón con una mesa y dos sillas, encendió la vela y le preguntó si deseaba ordenar algo en lo que esperaba. Marinette sólo pidió un vaso de agua.

Sacó un espejo de su bolsa y checó su cabello por séptima ocasión. Acomodó de nuevo su vestido y vio por décima segunda vez su celular. 10 minutos tarde. "Tal vez se retrasó." Pensó con cautela. "Hubo mucho tráfico y él está atrapado buscando un atajo para llegar." Suspiró y se dispuso a observar sus alrededores, parejas cenaban a la luz de las velas, familias celebraban cumpleaños o un examen pasado, trabajadores se reunían para recuperarse luego de un día agotador y el bar al fondo sólo era ocupado por unos cuantos que a pesar de ser las 7:00 pm habían comenzado con unos tragos. A su derecha vio una mesa vacía con una hoja con letras doradas, no le puso mucha atención a lo que decía y mejor sacó su celular para corroborar que no hubiera llamadas ni mensajes perdidos. "Nada" suspiró.

Alya estaba convencida de que cualquier chico estaría encantado de salir con Marinette. Su amiga en cambio pensaba que como la chica de lentes había encontrado a un chico amable y divertido ahora sentía la responsabilidad de verla a ella también con un chico para no dejarla abandonada por sus citas.

"¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que ir! Sólo dame esta oportunidad." Decía Alya mientras caminaban hacia el cine. "De acuerdo a Nino es un chico genial." Alya se había puesto en frente de ella y usaba su famosa mirada que le impedía a su amiga negarse.

"Está bien" La mirada lo había conseguido. "Pero ¿estás segura?" De verdad no quería ir a una cita con un desconocido.

"¡Por supuesto! Nino dijo que es extrovertido, alegre, gustoso de la buena vida y el vino, rico, ha viajado por el mundo y es muy apuesto." Alya parecía estar imitando a esos comerciales que te ofrecen la solución a tus problemas con un simple producto, en este caso, un chico que parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"De acuerdo" accedió aún dudosa de todo este asunto de las citas a ciegas. Alya festejó y de inmediato le informó a su novio de las buenas noticias.

No importaban las promesas o lo que se dijera del chico, porque el resultado era este: Marinette con el cabello ondulado con un hermoso vestido de color verde bosque sentada en una mesa para dos, sola y sin que el tipo, ya había sido rebajado de chico a tipo, apareciera o diera señales de vida. La joven era amable, podría pensar insultos peores, pero aún se mantenía con la esperanza de que todo fuera un malentendido. "Es demasiado tarde para que sólo sea un malentedido." Dijo después de leer la hora en su celular. 7:50 pm. A este punto la mesera que la atendía evadía su mesa, pero la chica de ojos azules podía sentir la mirada de pena que le lanzaban los que trabajan en el restaurante."Sólo 10 minutos más" se dijo. "Sólo 10 minutos más y si no aparece me iré de aquí, no necesito que me vean plantada más personas."

La esperanza la hizo quedarse 15 minutos más. Se bebió lo última de su agua, vio a la mesera que atendía su mesa y le hizo señas de que le pasara la cuenta. La joven no notó que la mesa que había estado desocupada al inicio ahora tenía a un joven que la veía con atención desde que él había llegado. El chico vio el intercambio con interés, notando que la joven estaba por retirarse a pesar de que no había ningún rastro de que hubiera consumido algo, salvo el vaso de agua, pero cuando vio que la chica limpiaba disimuladamente sus ojos y susurró con enojo algo como "estúpidas citas a ciegas", el joven de ojos verdes no dudó en levantarse de su mesa reservada de todos los viernes y se sentó en la silla frente a la joven.

Marinette saltó un poco cuando vio movimiento en la orilla de su vista y una vez más controlada su respiración levantó su vista para encontrarse con el color verde más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida.

"Señorita, ¿puede prestarme dos menús por favor?" Dijo el rubio cuando vio a la mesera que traía una cuenta en ceros en una pequeña cartera. "Lamento llegar tarde." Dijo en voz bastante alta para beneficio de la chica frente a él.

La joven de ojos azules parpadeó. No entendía qué estaba pasando.

El chico pasó su brazo detrás de su cuello y cuando se aseguró que nadie podía escucharlos agregó. "Te estaba observando desde que llegué, hace como 15 minutos. No soy nadie sospechoso, lo juro, es sólo que al verte sola pensé que sería mejor que nos acompañáramos. No sé si eso tiene sentido" Bajo su mano y su vista y la joven lamentó no poder ver esos ojos tan brillantes.

"¿No eres mi cita?" preguntó la joven.

"¿Decepcionada?" El joven levantó sus ojos un poco, cubriendo ligeramente con su cabello su rostro para no tener que enfrentarse directamente a la posibilidad de ser corrido por la hermosa chica frente a sus ojos.

"De hecho, no. Sólo sorprendida." Rió la joven mientras por instinto tomaba un mechón de su pelo negro. "Más que decepcionada he de decir que afortunada." Agregó mentalmente. Si esperar más de una hora por un tonto que no se iba a presentar le había premiado con el increíblemente atractivo joven frente a ella, de verdad que era afortunada. "Tal vez al final sí tenga que agradecerle a Alya."

El chico por su lado sonrió. "Tenía la sospecha de que serías más hermosa sonriendo y no estaba equivocado." La joven se tornó roja por el cumplido sin poder articular una respuesta coherente. "Déjame presentarme, Soy Adrien." Extendió su mano y la joven correspondió el saludo.

"Marinette" dijo con voz suave y aún con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Las cartas llegaron y ambos comenzaron a leerlas.

Adrien la veía tiernamente de reojo ocultándose un poco con el menú. "¿Qué gustas ordenar Marinette?" La joven saltó un poco y ojeó el menú tratando de leerlo con prisa. "¿Puedo sugerir algo?" La chica dejó el menú al lado y asintió, aún no confiaba que pudiera decir algo coherente frente a él.

El chico pidió por los dos y la mesera sonriente y con aire de complicidad inmediatamente fue a encargar sus órdenes. Adrien se lanzó a preguntarle sobre su vida a Marinette, que hablaba emocionada de su pasión por el diseño y la moda cuando la mesera trajo dos velas y las encendió. Luego dejó dos platos vacíos frente a cada uno y un plato de spaghetti a la bolognesa con albóndigas en el centro.

"¡Wow! ¡Se ve delicioso!" dijo la joven que veía el platillo para compartir.

"¿Vino?" el chico ya estaba abriendo la botella y tomando su copa antes de que ella asintiera.

"Gracias" tomó la copa y bebió un poco. "Comamos antes de que se enfríe." Y sin ver cómo el joven le hacía una seña de gracias a la mesera que sonrió por un plan bien ejecutado, comenzó a servirse.

El rubio bebía otra copa de vino, sonriendo como chico enamorado al ver a la joven frente a él disfrutar su postre con aire infantil. Había aprendido mucho sobre ella durante la cena y todavía quería conocer más. "Marinette" la llamó sólo para ver cómo la joven levantaba su vista y bajaba la cuchara con lentitud. "¿No quieres acompañarme todos los viernes a cenar en este restaurante? Es mi costumbre venir aquí porque soy un buen amigo del chef, pero tenerte aquí ha sido maravilloso. Tienen razón en decir que se disfruta más la comida acompañado. ¿Qué dices?"

La joven se sonrojó, pero con una mirada juguetona respondió. "Suena a que me estás invitando a una cita."

"Cierto, pero creo que para que de verdad sea una invitación a una cita, debería pedirte tu número de teléfono." La sonrisa felina en sus labios era tan encantadora que Marinette no sabía cómo controlar sus nervios, sus látidos que iban a mil por hora ni sus ganas de decir que sí.

"Me encantaría" Dijo con toda la calma que pudo, que no fue mucha, pero que el chico no notó porque estaba en un estado similar al de ella, feliz de escuchar la afirmativa.

Intercambiaron teléfonos y antes de que la joven pudiera checar cómo se había registrado el chico, la mesera recogió sus platos vacíos y les agradeció su visita.

"La cuenta" dijo insegura Marinette.

La mesera sonrió y le aseguró que ya había sido pagada ante la confusión de la joven que de repente era conducida hacia fuera por el brazo del rubio que como todo un caballero se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa, sin darle tiempo a negarse.

En frente de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, Adrien tomaba la mano de Marinette y la besaba ante la mirada curiosa de sus padres que se asomaban por las ventanas al ver la limosina. "Te veré pronto princesa."

La joven asintió roja y sin saber exactamente en qué momento la había comenzado a llamar así. El chico se despidió una vez más y la chica entró a la panadería aún caminando por las nubes. Sus padres sólo sonreían sin hacerle notar a la joven que probablemente había sido lo más tarde que había llegado de algún lugar que no fuera trabajo o sus salidas con Alya. Marinette llegaba a su habitación y escuchó la notificación de un mensaje en su celular. "¿Es mañana demasiado pronto?" Leyó y la joven casi grita que no, pero respiró hondamente durante 2 minutos para armarse de valor y contestar, hasta que fue interrumpida por su tono de celular y por primera vez notó el nombre con el que joven estaba registrado. "¡¿ADRIEN AGRESTE?!" Ahora sí había gritado, pasando el celular de una mano a otra hasta que por fin respondió. "¿Sí?"

"No sé si así contestas el teléfono, pero tomaré eso como respuesta afirmativa a que está bien vernos mañana. ¿Café a las 9 de la mañana?" Un sonido ahogado fue su respuesta. "¡Excelente! Te veo en…" Y el chico le dio indicaciones que la joven no supo cómo pero memorizó, tal vez era su voz o querer saber más de él, pero aquí estaba, haciendo planes para verse de nuevo con nada más ni nada menos que Adrien Agreste, el modelo más famoso de París, que además de ser guapo, era el chico más amable y gracioso que hubiera conocido, si omitía sus juegos de palabras que usaba de vez en cuando.

Eran las 8:20 am y Alya recibió una llamada de una alegre Marinette. "Tenemos que hablar" Escuchó por la línea y la periodista supo entonces que estaba en problemas.

La joven de lentes pasó 15 minutos disculpándose y otros 5 prometiendo que mataría al patán que había dejado plantada a su amiga, además de hacer sufrir a su novio por sus promesas mal fundadas. En otra parte de la ciudad Nino sentía escalofríos a pesar de que estaba bien abrigado.

Eran las 8:45 am y Marinette ya estaba llegando al café donde se encontraría con Adrien, aún hablando con su amiga que aún no se quitaba de la cabeza la idea de que le encontraría un buen partido.

"No otra cita a ciegas. ¡Alya! No te preocupes. No, no es necesaria." dijo la joven mientras veía al chico acercarse sin despegar sus ojos de ella. "Te contaré luego."

* * *

Esta historia comenzó porque alguien en tumblr puso el prompt: "No otra cita a ciegas" y alguien más agregó "Imagina si dejan plantada a la chica y un joven que la ve sola decide sentarse con ella y fingir que es su cita". No quedó exactamente cómo imaginaba pero espero que al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa jajaja

Tengo otras dos historias planeadas que ya están en proceso, pero les iré informando en mi perfil si hay más o los posibles avances.

¡Muchas gracias!


	2. Una verdadera cita

Sé que no tengo perdón por la tardanza, pero mis ideas quedaban incompletas y al final opté por hacer lo que a veces me resulta mejor, improvisar... Espero que les guste y cualquier cosa estoy dispuesta a escribir otro capítulo porque me divertí mucho poniendo a estos dos en medio de situaciones clichés :P

Así que no duden en comentarme qué les pareció.

Realmente no planeaba hacerle una continuación a esta historia, pero sus reviews me alentaron a no dejar todo tan abierto y por eso, este capítulo es para ustedes:

 **Deidybdz, ElliotVanBuuren, Shuliet, GwenMcbain, Norash, ElbaKheel, Nanamiii y Setsuu.**

¡Muchas gracias además a todos los que agregaron a favoritos y le dieron seguir a esta historia! ¡A todos ustedes un millón de gracias!

Les recuerdo que Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertenece. Y sin más que decir: disfruten el capítulo 2 de "No otra cita a ciegas"

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 "Una verdadera cita"**

Nino amaba a su novia, sobretodo como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando contaba las anécdotas de su trabajo y las diversas cuestiones que la llevaban a deducir un significativo número de cosas que el resto de las personas probablemente nunca notarían. Pero era cierto que el DJ temía cuando su novia se enojaba, porque Alya no se detenía ante nada, podía plantarse frente al mismísimo alcalde de París si era necesario. Y por eso ahora él se encontraba en un pequeño restaurante junto a ella, evitando que ella cayera en una espiral de culpabilidad, enojo y emoción. ¡La noche era joven! Pero él ya quería que acabara, había pasado una semana muy ajetreada. Todo era culpa de esa cita a ciegas que se le había ocurrido organizar con ayuda de la periodista.

Marinette lucía un tierno sonrojo cuando Adrien, como todo un caballero, la ayudó a sentarse en la silla del cómodo y concurrido café, hasta ahora nadie parecía haber notado que uno de los modelos más famoso de París estuviera ahí y la joven agradeció que el lugar fuera sencillo sin atraer ninguna atención en particular. No que su acompañante no atrajera miradas y produjera susurros en momentos. De vez en cuando ella se sentía protagonista de pares de ojos que la miraban con envidia y recelo, pero a pesar de que la hacían querer encogerse en su silla, brillantes ojos verdes le quitaban el peso de encima y ella sentía que podía respirar libremente.

Adrien por su parte cubría una parte de su rostro con una bufanda, y cargaba unos lentes oscuros en el cuello de su camisa que no era ocultada por la bufanda que combinaba con la madera del café. Pero incluso con esas precauciones, sentía de vez en cuando el nerviosismo de ser descubierto, pero cuando veía los ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada con serenidad, pensaba que sólo era que la joven frente a él le estaba robando el aliento.

"¿Qué tal tú día princesa?" Preguntó ajustando un poco su bufanda para que ella lo escuchara.

"Es muy temprano para responder esa pregunta." Contestó ella fingiendo leer el menú del café cuando vio por la orilla de su vista que era señalada. "¿Qué tal el tuyo?" Hizo la pregunta tratando de evitar que el joven frente a ella dirigiera su mirada hacia a donde había visto que dos mujeres murmuraban entre ellas.

"Excelente ahora que lo mencionas." Su respuesta logró que ella volviera a conectar sus ojos con los suyos. "Porque estoy teniendo la oportunidad de disfrutar la compañía de una increíble chica de pelo negro y ojos azules."

Marinette no contestó, sonrojada hasta los orejas por el cumplido, pero aún con una sonrisa cuando escuchó que él reía un poco al verla así. Ella quería enojarse, de verdad quería, pero cada vez que lo veía sonreír olvidaba qué le molestaba.

Adrien reía, contento de poder emitir esa reacción de la joven de ojos azules con ese simple enunciado honesto. Sus ojos brillaron divertidos cuando vio a la joven tratar de recomponerse cuando alguien se acercó a ver si querían ordenar algo. Él nuevamente pidió por los dos, feliz de saber que Marinette no había cuestionado su orden, optando por confiar en su gusto. "Gracias por confiar en mi fino gusto." Mencionó cuando se hubo retirado el chico que los hubiera atendido hace un momento. "Estoy seguro de que no te arrepentirás." La joven giró sus ojos azules y agitó su cabeza en señal de fingida desesperación. "Bueno, supongo que ya confías en mí ya que es nuestra segunda cita." Dijo mientras se recargaba en su silla y cruzaba sus brazos aún con su sonrisa felina.

"Creí que ésta era la primera, ayer no contó." Contestó la joven que imitándolo, cruzó sus brazos pero con la diferencia de que se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa.

"Oh, hieres mis sentimientos princesa." Su tono y el leve movimiento de sus manos fue dramático, pero colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa y justo como ella, se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, hacia ella. "¿No fue una cita para ti?"

"Pero sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿recuerdas?" Ahora ella veía divertida como el rubio lucía un ligero puchero en señal de indignación. "Ayer me invitaste a una cita. Por lo que la cena de ayer no cuenta." Su mano encontró su mentón y con fingida indiferencia mencionaba al joven esos detalles de su "no cita".

"¿Acaso una cena en un restaurante fino, donde destaco, ambos lucíamos galantes en nuestros respectivos atuendos, a la luz de las velas, compartiendo pasta y nuestros secretos no cuenta como una cita?" Marinette seguía sonriendo y con cada palabra que salía de la boca del joven de ojos verdes ella parecía sonrojarse un poco más.

"No compartimos secretos" Dijo ella, omitiendo contestar a su pregunta, porque todo parecía una cita si lo decía de esa forma.

"Tienes razón." Interrumpió el joven de momento. "Hagamos como que ayer no fue una cita, hagamos como que hoy, un desayuno en un café, tampoco es una cita, tengamos una verdadera cita… mañana."

La joven parpadeó sin poder articular una respuesta.

"¿Tienes que hacer algo mañana, Marinette?"

La joven negó con su cabeza, aún incapaz de dar una respuesta que fuera en contra de lo que él estaba diciendo.

"Entonces, tengamos una verdadera cita. Usa ropa cómoda, aunque estoy seguro de que lo uses te hará ver bella, no hay duda de eso, sólo asegúrate de estar lista, me encargaré de lo demás."

Y Marinette no pudo decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza que incluía pensamientos como: "¿Bella? ¿Yo? Pero… Tú también te verías bien con cualquier cosa que uses. ¡No! ¡Marinette! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Pensando, lo que sea. Espera… ¿una verdadera cita?" Fue interrumpida por la llegada de deliciosos cafés y muffins. Contenta con tener un pretexto para distraerse y volverse a recomponer por unos instantes, la joven mordisqueó el muffin en su plato tratando de contener su emoción. "Una verdadera cita." Era el único hilo coherente de sus pensamientos.

"Te informaré de los detalles por mensaje." Dijo el joven que la había encaminado hasta su casa. La vio entrar, luego de que ambos se despidieran con sonrojos y unas cuantas palabras que salieron con todo el nerviosismo que habían acumulado en su pequeño encuentro, y se dispuso a ocultar sus ojos tras las gafas oscuras. "Una verdadera cita" Pensó. "Cuando termine la sesión de fotos podré buscar lugares." El joven pasó su mano por su cabello. "Una cita con la hermosa Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Y caminó para encontrarse con la limosina que había llamado, tenía mucho que hacer.

Marinette caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. "Yo, Adrien Agreste, cita." Decía en voz alta tratando de convencerse de que sí había sido real lo que había escuchado. Pues luego de que el rubio hubiera decidido que tendrían una cita. "Una verdadera cita" Dijo en un suspiro la joven. No habían podido mantener una verdadera conversación en medio de sonrojos y tartamudeos de parte de ambos cuando se dieron cuenta de la implicación de una verdadera cita, no un encuentro fortuito en un restaurante, no una simple salida por un café por la mañana, una cita. "Es un sueño." Comentó la joven lanzándose a su cama y hundió su rostro entre las almohadas.

.-

"¡Nino!" El DJ saltó cuando escuchó la voz de su novia desde el teléfono. Asustado de volver a escuchar los reclamos que había tenido que padecer en la mañana, además de unas cuantas amenazas, tanto para él como para el joven extrovertido que aparentemente ya no podría contar dentro de su círculo de amigos. "¿Has visto a Marinette?"

"No, no la he visto." Contestó de inmediato, esperando unos segundos a que su novia le dijera algo.

"No me ha contestado desde que la llamé en la mañana. Luego te habló" Escuchó con finalidad el chico de pelo negro, que sin mayor inconveniente volvió a guardar su celular mientras acomodaba otro disco para un concierto que daría mañana.

Dejando el incidente de lado, porque Marinette era un adulta y seguramente estaba bien, el DJ podía afirmar eso porque la conocía y sabía lo suficiente como para apiadarse de cualquiera que quisiera atacar a la joven que había ganado suficientes torneos de artes marciales a pesar de lucir inofensiva a primera vista, el joven escuchó de nuevo el tono de celular y preparó un discurso para explicarle a Alya que todo estaba bien cuando la voz del otro lado lo dejó sin habla. "¿Nino? Ammm, necesito un poco de ayuda."

.-

"¿Alya?" se escuchó en la bocina de su celular.

"¿Dónde estabas? Estaba por llamar a la policía, por suerte tus padres me informaron que estabas en tu habitación." Dijo con exasperación.

Marinette rió, sabía que Alya estaba preocupada, especialmente por el desastre de la cita a ciegas, que según ella era su culpa por obligarla a ir y permitir que ese tipo, sí, Alya también se refería al chico que no se había presentado así, la dejara plantada. "Calma, estoy bien, sólo salí por un café por la mañana." No que su cita a ciegas hubiera terminado en desastre, pero la joven cerró sus ojos azules un momento, quería contarle a Alya, pero quería asegurarse de saber qué estaba pasando, porque de repente cierto rubio de ojos verdes había venido haciendo que ella volviera a esos momentos de sus días del colegio cuando era la simple y torpe Marinette. ¿Y él? Era un maravilloso chico, amable, caballeroso, gracioso y que por alguna extraña razón coqueteaba con ella, además de invitarla a citas, como si… como si…

"¡Marinette! Tierra llamando a Marinette. ¿Estás ahí? Dime que no tengo que llamar a la policía." La risa nerviosa de Marinette fue la única respuesta que Alya escuchó, la periodista no le tomó mucha importancia a esa reacción, acostumbrada a las reacciones exageradas de su amiga siguió contándole la reacción de Nino y cómo se las había ingeniado para conseguir el contacto del tipo y decirle unas cuantas verdades.

"Eso era innecesario Alya." Mencionó Marinette luego de que se riera, ahora verdaderamente, de los detalles que le comentaba su amiga de lo que había conseguido. Aparentemente ya no escucharían más de él y Nino de verdad estaba arrepentido de haber sugerido que su ex-amigo sería perfecto para ella. "Luego le enviaré un mensaje asegurándole que todo está bien." Pensó la joven que peinaba su cabello negro en un moño alto luego de tenerlo suelto todo el día. "Muchas gracias, pero en serio, todo está bien."

La chica de pelo ondulado no se escuchaba convencida, pero aceptó las palabras de su mejor amiga y comenzaron a platicar de los últimos acontecimientos en sus carreras.

Marinette estaba feliz de tener una conversación que le ayudara a olvidar la razón de sus nervios y por un largo rato se concentró en platicar con Alya.

.-

Nino no era precisamente el mejor conocedor de romance, pero conocía de música y películas, así que dando su mejor consejo, sonrió aunque no lo pudieran ver a través del teléfono y dijo. "¿Cómo quieres recordar ese día?"

.-

Adrien talló sus ojos, olvidando el sueño de inmediato cuando una notificación llegó a su celular. "Ahí estaré." Leyó con una gran sonrisa y no pudo evitar que la noche que apenas iniciaba le pareciera larga. "Mañana." Suspiró contento mientras veía la ciudad por su ventana.

Era una larga espera para la chica de pelo negro que abrazando una almohada aguardaba en vano que el sueño la reclamara. Cerró sus ojos, repasó su primer encuentro con el chico que le estaba impidiendo dormir, luego su pequeña charla en el café para después tratar de recrear cómo sería el día de mañana y con cada nuevo escenario que imaginaba en su cabeza por la posibilidad de su tercer encuentro con él, la joven se emocionaba y el sueño huía. Hasta que bien entrada la noche, el sueño al fin la alcanzó.

.-

Llegaba un nuevo día y los rayos del sol apenas se asomaban cuando dos figuras ya corrían de un lado a otro en distintas partes de la ciudad para encontrarse en un mismo punto. Era temprano y juntos caminaron disfrutando de las calles de París y el silencio que pocas veces se lograba apreciar cuando la ciudad cobraba vida. Armándose de valor Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette que sonrojada le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa y la guió a la primera parada planeada que tenía.

Adrien Agreste no era un chico que se considerara experto en las citas, pero sí era un romántico, podría culpar a la hermosa ciudad donde vivía o las grandes expectativas de las películas, porque todo ello lo había llevado a ese lugar para el primer paso de su gran cita. Se encontraban en la entrada del lugar y la joven a su lado le señaló el letrero que anunciaba en letras grandes "Debido a las recientes reparaciones, abriremos hasta el próximo mes. Gracias." El rubio pasó su mano derecha por el cabello con desesperación, dejando que la izquierda aún sostuviera la de la chica de pelo negro, justo hoy el zoológico se encontraba sin poder dar acceso al público.

Marinette vio al joven con una tímida sonrisa, nunca se imaginó que Adrien Agreste la llevaría al zoológico y al verlo deprimido hizo una sugerencia. "Escuché que el acuario tiene un descuento especial los domingos y tienen pingüinos recién nacidos, fue toda una noticia." El rubio la veía con la boca abierta y ella entró en pánico. "Mi amiga es una periodista, hizo un reportaje la semana pasada, creo que es… ¿una opción?" Intentó sonreír y sintió su mano derecha temblar un poco, se sonrojó cuando vio que su mano aún era sostenida por el joven.

"Princesa." Dijo el joven con una cara seria. "Vamos." Agregó con una sonrisa que hizo que Marinette soltara un suspiro de alivio.

La joven posaba sus ojos azules en las mantarrayas que se movían con elegancia por el agua, leyendo de vez en cuando la guía en voz alta para que el rubio que la llevaba de un lado a otro con sus manos unidas supiera qué era lo que estaban admirando. Él parecía encantado con el lugar, como si fuera su primera vez visitando un acuario. Ella reía al verlo con un brillo infantil en sus ojos, señalando con exageración cuando algún pez en particular llamaba su atención, no podía culparlo, el lugar era amplio y hermoso, los peces que nadaban sin preocupación destellaban sus escamas con la luz que se colaba por el agua para crear una viva paleta de colores. La joven que aprovechó un momento para sacar fotos con su celular de los peces que le estaban dando ideas para sus próximos diseños y se permitió sacar una foto disimuladamente del rostro iluminado con asombro a su lado.

Escuchó varios clic y girando sus ojos verdes a la joven que había estado jalando de un lado a otro en el lugar, vio que ella tomaba fotos de los peces que él había estado admirando antes de escuchar el sonido que había atraído su atención. Notó que la joven sostenía con dificultad el celular en su mano, y se sonrojó un poco cuando entendió que ella era diestra y había elegido mantener sus manos unidas a pesar de que se le hacía difícil manipular el aparato con destreza. Deslizó su mano de la de ella y vio con ternura como Marinette bajaba su celular y lo veía con un ligero puchero en sus labios, pero él caminó para colocarse al otro lado y le extendió su mano derecha. "Así no tendrás tantas dificultades." Comentó en voz baja y la sonrisa que parecía se había convertido en su única expresión en todo el día, se adornó con un ligero sonrojo que hizo que la joven de ojos azules no dudara en pasar su celular a su otra mano y extender la izquierda para que siguieran caminando juntos.

La joven que se alegraba de haber usado su peinado favorito de coletas, pues eso le había permitido no preocuparse por estar sosteniendo su cabello cuando bajaron de la montaña rusa. Reía mientras veía al rubio a su lado guiarla a la siguiente atracción del parque de diversiones. Adrien Agreste seguía sorprendiendo a la joven con cada lugar que visitaban. La había llevado a almorzar a un bonito y escondido restaurante que tenía una terraza con vista a la torre Eiffel, luego de que hubieran pasado unas horas admirando todo lo que hubieran podido en el acuario, él había insistido en que necesitaban tener energía para lo que seguía. Del delicioso almuerzo habían dando un paseo rápido por una de las secciones del Louvre que tenía una exposición nueva de acuarelas, y de ahí, el joven, convenciéndola que ya había pasado el tiempo requerido, había pedido un taxi que los llevó hasta el parque de diversiones donde ahora se divertían ya que ambos disfrutaban de la adrenalina. Marinette veía la rueda de la fortuna con añoranza y suspiros contenidos, pero al escuchar la risa del rubio que veía otra montaña rusa con entusiasmo, pensó que ya tendría otra oportunidad de volver y sentarse lado a lado con el joven que la hacía sonreír sin parar. "Le debo una a Alya y a Nino." Pensó mientras veía de reojo sus manos unidas como cuando habían caminado por el acuario.

A pesar de que en momentos el joven olvidaba que era una figura pública y que debería evitar llamar la atención, dejaba bajar un poco su bufanda para sonreírle a la chica a su lado. Sus lentes oscuros estaban olvidados en su bolsa de la camisa y se encontraba disfrutando de la cita que había preparado, y que si se daba esperanzas antes de tiempo, ya se encontraba almacenando ideas para futuras citas con ella. Quería volver a invitar a la joven a tantos lugares como pretexto para deleitarse con su compañía y las conversaciones que tenían, compartían gustos similares en música y por el museo se dio cuenta de que también gustaban de los mismos estilos. Ahí en el parque de diversiones notó que aunque ella luciera frágil, al igual que él tomaba valor y se formaban para las atracciones más arriesgadas. El joven a veces olvidaba divertirse en medio del recorrido de las atracciones del parque para verla cerrar sus ojos y levantar sus manos como si estuviera por volar y preguntarse si ella aceptaría una cita más.

"Es un poco tarde de acuerdo al horario que tenía planeado." Dijo el rubio que levantaba su bufanda un poco para ocultar su sonrisa. "Pero, una última atracción será necesaria." Ojos azules vieron la entrada a la rueda de la fortuna y el sonrojo de la chica no disminuyó en todo el trayecto. El silencio que compartieron durante toda la vuelta no fue incómodo, pero parecía que ambos querían decir algo y antes de que pudieran juntar el valor necesario, la cabina había completado el giro dejando atrás el cielo y una oportunidad de preguntar.

Marinette quería caminar lentamente y saborear los últimos momentos antes de que todo terminara, pero el joven a su lado la apresuró. "¿No ha acabado?" Preguntó en voz dudibativa.

"¿Estás cansada?" Respondió él, ahora nervioso por no haber considerado esa opción. "¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?" No pudo ocultar la decepción en su semblante e incluso sus pasos disminuyeron su velocidad hasta que se detuvieron por completo.

"No, me alegra que aún no acabe." La joven supuso que había dicho lo correcto porque el brillo en los ojos del joven volvió y pronto se encontraron corriendo hacia un campo abierto en medio del parque.

Marinette vio a muchas personas reuniéndose y supuso que Adrien la estaba llevando a un evento en particular. La zona donde se acomodaron tenía mantas acomodadas en el pasto, era aparentemente una sección donde pagabas por entrar y contaba con una vista directa hacia un escenario recién montado, al parecer estaban terminando unos cuantos ajustes. Adrien comentaba que ella se quedara sentada en lo que él conseguía algo para que comieran, no aceptó su dinero ni su oferta de ayudarlo a cargar cosas, y la joven se quedó sentada entre parejas y jóvenes que poco a poco llenaron distintos espacios y secciones. El rubio regresó y compartió con la joven la comida que había traído en una cesta, la joven de pelo negro levantó una ceja al verlo llegar con la cesta, pero no comentó nada y disfrutó del almuerzo que parecía propio de un picnic.

Ambos comieron con tranquilidad, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando una banda subió al escenario y agradeciendo la invitación al evento tocaron dos canciones para el público. Adrien veía a la joven sonreír mientras comían y disfrutaban del ambiente en el parque, pero el rubio sabía que el evento principal aún no pasaba y esperaba con ansias ver el rostro de Marinette al ver el pequeño acontecimiento que sería al atardecer.

La joven terminó de comer en el momento que la tercera banda se despedía, el cielo se había tornado rojo y después de beber un poco de agua se encontró viendo directamente a los ojos esmeralda del joven que había hecho de ese día memorable. "Una verdadera cita." Pensó ella, y en un momento de nerviosismo por verlo durante unos segundos dirigió su vista al escenario.

"Bienvenidos, me alegra ver a tantas personas reunidas aquí." El joven acomodaba sus lentes y gorra con su mano que no sostenía el micrófono y luego saludó a la gente que le hacía señas. "Sé que están esperando a que comience, todos queremos escuchar música." Marinette y Adrien se unieron a la ovación de la gente que gritaba su acuerdo ante las palabras del DJ. "Pero antes que nada quiero dedicar esta canción." Distintas expresiones se escucharon desde el público. "Un buen amigo mío me dijo que viene con una chica especial y esta canción es para ellos." El público ovacionó y esta vez Adrien no se unió a ellos, viendo el rostro de Marinette esperó las palabras de Nino desde el escenario. "Un aplauso y ovación para la joven de ojos azules." Gritó el DJ a la vez que levantaba el micrófono y la música comenzó.

Marinette se recuperó luego de escuchar a su amigo decir eso desde el escenario, al inicio pensó que se trataba de ella, después de todo ella tenía ojos azules, pero era imposible. "Hay muchas chicas de ojos azules." Y su mente dejó zanjado el tema con esa conclusión. En un momento que la música pasó a un tono más calmado ella comenzó a comentar que Nino era su amigo y novio de su mejor amiga, además de uno de los mejores DJs. Volteó para ver a Adrien y vio que él la observaba con cautela. "¿Adrien?" Y la joven se sonrojó porque sentía que eran pocas las veces que ella tenía la oportunidad de decir su nombre, pero el rubio le regaló una sonrisa.

Sacó una rosa roja de la cesta que ella había visto con sospecha y se la extendió para que ella la tomara con movimientos pausados. "Un aplauso y ovación para la joven de ojos azules." Dijo lo suficientemente alto antes de que sus palabras las ahogaran gritos y aplausos para uno de los DJs más famosos de París.

Ojos azules parpadearon, veían el rostro del joven que estaba sentado relajadamente como el modelo que era y luego vio al escenario y por un momento le pareció ver que Nino la reconoció y mandaba una señal de victoria en su dirección. Una vez más veía al joven de ojos esmeraldas a su lado. "¿Yo?" Fue la pregunta más coherente que pudo hacer antes de que se sonrojara aún más antes de que Adrien se inclinara para susurrarle al oído un simple "sí" y le diera un suave beso en la mejilla para volver a acomodarse relajadamente como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sus pensamientos no la dejaron disfrutar el resto del concierto y por un breve momento se planteó la idea de que estaría sonrojada y sin la posibilidad de decir algo coherente el resto de su vida después de ese simple gesto.

Nino recibió un mensaje en la noche que hizo que se planteara participar en eventos de ese tipo más seguido. "Es la primera vez que me entero de algo antes que Alya." Pensó mientras respondía al mensaje de agradecimiento con un "¡Mari es genial! Me alegra saber que estás con ella. Amigo, tienes mucho que contarme." Luego de un rato decidió que necesitaba enviar otro mensaje. "Por cierto, me debes una, y no lo digo por lo del concierto de hoy." Y como hoy había sido un buen día, el DJ no se preocupó por recibir una respuesta y fue a visitar a Alya, convenciéndose de que necesitaba guardar el secreto y que seguramente su discreción valdría muchos croissants de la mejor panadería de París. "Oh espera a que vea a Marinette mañana." Y tarareando una tonada de una canción que había dedicado en el concierto caminó por las calles hasta la puerta del apartamento de su novia.

Adrien tomó la bufanda que había usado para evitar llamar la atención y cubrió a Marinette con ella, caminaban alejándose del ruido de las personas que aún estaban reunidas y sintió los nervios apoderarse de sus manos porque la joven, que aunque caminaba cerca de él no había emitido ni una sola palabra y no tenía su mano sobre la suya. "¿Y si no le gustó la cita? ¿El beso fue demasiado? Pero fue en la mejilla. Pero.."

"Gracias." El susurró de la joven detuvo sus pensamientos y el rubio fijó su vista en ella. "Fue una verdadera cita." La sonrisa que le dedicó pronto fue ocultada por la bufanda cuando ella bajo su cabeza y él resistió la tentación de quitarle la bufanda para ver su sonrisa un poco más. "La mejor cita de todas." Comentó la joven demasiado bajo.

Adrien sonreía, olvidando sus nervios y dudas porque había logrado escucharla decir las palabras que quería. "Le gustó la cita, la mejor cita." Su mente estaba analizando qué decir pero su boca se adelantó. "Espero que la siguiente supere tus expectativas." Y de repente la joven se detuvo y lo miró con sorpresa. Los nervios y dudas regresaron y él no sabía qué decir para regresar a esa sensación de que todo estaba bien.

"Creo que será todo un reto." La voz de la joven sonó determinada. "Es justo que la siguiente cita me toque planearla a mí." Dijo con una confianza que sólo se notaba era fingida por la forma en que mordía sus labios al esperar ver la reacción del joven de ojos verdes.

"Estoy ansioso por ver cómo vas a sorprenderme." Y ahora agradeció a su boca por hablar antes de que su cerebro terminara de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Marinette Dupain-Cheng había dicho que habría una siguiente cita. ¡SU PRINCESA DIJO QUE ELLA PLANEARÍA LA SIGUIENTE CITA!

La sonrisa que tenía Adrien hizo que la joven olvidara por un momento que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo planear una cita, pero al verlo ahí, esperando a que ella entrara a la panadería con su perfecta sonrisa y brillantes ojos verdes, hizo que ella se armara de valor, se parara de puntitas para alcanzarlo y darle un beso rápido en la mejilla para proceder a huir con un "Gracias… ¡buenas noches!". Su habitación le pareció el lugar más seguro y cuando ya tenía el seguro puesto lanzó un grito de felicidad mientras bailaba por el espacio en su alcoba sin soltar la bufanda que había olvidado regresar, porque tendría otra cita con Adrien Agreste y por el momento eso era suficiente para que fuera perfecta.

.-

Adrien suspiraba y el fotógrafo lo veía como si entendiera qué le pasaba, en todas las fotos había salido con una sonrisa impecable y aunque el retratista veía con buenos ojos el resultado de esa sesión, pensó que era necesario recordarle al joven que tenía que ir a cambiarse para ir al desfile en donde participaría por la tarde. El rubio asintió ante las instrucciones, caminando como zombie hacia la habitación de vestuario dedicada exclusivamente para él. Entró y cerró la puerta con seguro mientras recordaba la puerta cerrada de la panadería y la ligera sensación de calidez en su mejilla, el calor extendiéndose por su rostro y cómo había alzado el puño en señal de victoria sin importarle que fuera de noche y muchos transeúntes lo vieran como si estuviera loco. Se cambió prontamente y salió con una sonrisa que dejó muchos accidentes y heridos a su paso.

Alya veía a Marinette danzar el cocina de la familia Dupain-Cheng, había ido a visitarla para encontrarse con la joven de pelo negro haciendo un vestido de color azul marino tarareando mientras cosía una manga y de vez en cuando suspiraba al contemplar una bufanda que la periodista no recordaba haberla visto nunca ¿o sí? Pero la chica de pelo ondulado dejó de lado ese detalle para concentrarse en la joven de ojos azules que parecía brillar más que el sol y ser más liviana que el viento danzando en la cocina para preparar un pequeño almuerzo para ambas. Pero no hizo preguntas, porque ver a su mejor amiga feliz era lo que importaba y ella sabía que le hablaría de lo que ocurría cuando estuviera lista.

Tres días más tarde, Alya de verdad sabía que si Marinette no le decía algo ella empezaría a hacer lo que hacía mejor, investigar y hacer preguntas, muchas preguntas.

.-

Nino veía a su mejor amigo al otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa que gritaba "oh, lo sé, pero necesito que lo confirmes." Adrien sonreía nervioso mientras se quitaba la gorra que cubría su cabello y acomodaba una bufanda gris, la otra la tenía cierta chica de pelo negro y él no sentía la necesidad de pedírsela, a menos de que se le acabaran los pretextos para hablarle o verla. "¿Adrien?" Dijo en un tono que era más una invitación que una pregunta.

"Una divertida y entretenida historia." Contestó vagamente, pero Nino levantó una ceja y el rubio suspiró derrotado. "El viernes estaba en el restaurante de siempre cuando noté que una hermosa joven estaba sentada sola. Así que me levanté y me senté frente a ella." Comenzó con su historia y el DJ trató de no interrumpir mientras su mejor amigo le contaba a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido a lo largo de sus dos "no citas" y la increíble y perfecta primera cita que habían tenido.

"¡Estoy feliz por ti amigo! Mari es una chica maravillosa." Adrien asintió ante el comentario de su mejor amigo. Nino que no sabía cómo explicarle el error que había llevado a que conociera a la joven de ojos azules, estaba ansioso y a la vez preocupado. "¿Recuerdas que me mencionaste que la conociste en el restaurante?" El rubio asintió y Nino se preparó inhalando. "Era porque Alya y yo le habíamos organizado una cita a ciegas con cierto… eh… conocido." Vio de reojo a su amigo, esperando su reacción.

"Ya lo sabía." Dijo Adrien. "Ella había comentado algo así de 'estúpidas citas a ciegas'" Nino palideció y Adrien rió. "Tal vez debería agradecerle al… conocido tuyo que no se presentó." El DJ sólo sacudió su cabeza y le dio una palmada a su amigo.

"Creéme que después de todo lo que paso, podemos decir que estamos a mano." Rió el chico de pelo negro que trataba de olvidar los gritos y reclamos que había escuchado por culpa de su plan.

.-

"¡Buenos días princesa!" Leía la joven en su celular, imaginando claramente la voz del joven que hasta ahora había logrado apoderarse de sus pensamientos con facilidad. Contestó su saludo con un ¡buenos días! y una pregunta de cómo iba su día. Contenta de que por dos días hubiera podido estar en contacto con el rubio. Ella empezó checando en tiempo libre distintas ideas en su computadora, planeando con precisión lo que esperaba fuera una cita inolvidable. Otro mensaje y Marinette se detuvo de teclear una respuesta rápida. "Todo va muy rápido" Pero su lado racional le hizo ver que apenas era la segunda cita. Estaba conociendo a un chico excepcional y tenía otra cita para conocerlo, sus gustos, sus ideas, sus metas. "No hay presión". Se convenció de que estaría bien, tal vez aparecerían problemas y diferencias, pero sentía la sensación de que estarían bien y que serían capaces de resolver cualquier dificultad. "Suena a que seríamos como un dúo de súperheroes." Rió de buena gana por su imagen mental y leyó con una sonrisa el mensaje que tenía poco de aparecer en su pantalla. Contenta con el mensaje de respuesta, agregó una pregunta que era realmente importante para ella.

.-

Nino no soportaba la presión, Alya sospechaba, prueba de ello eran las preguntas que lanzaba de vez en cuando en los pasados tres días, pero su novia se había mantenido serena cuando él evadía responder. Hoy, no parecía ser el caso, la periodista había dejado de lado sus notas, sentada frente a él en su pequeña sala no parecía tan intimidante hasta que ella levantó su vista y sus ojos parecían dispuestos a lanzar dagas a la menor provocación. Y el DJ sólo cedió un detalle ante tanta presión. "La cita a ciegas no fue un completo desastre. Pero Marinette tiene que contarte, ella no me ha comentado nada." La mirada que le dedicó su novia le hizo agregar. "Yo también tengo mis fuentes." Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo a su novia suspirar derrotada, porque ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que su mejor amiga hiciera lo que supone las mejores amigas deben hacer, contarse todas sus historias y eventos en la vida aunque muchos fueran insignificantes.

.-

"Mari, ¡Mari! … Tierra llamando a Marinette." Alya agitaba su mano para captar la atención de su mejor amiga que veía París desde su balcón con la periodista a su lado. "¿Y bien?" La joven de ojos azules parpadeó y vio a la chica de pelo ondulado ajustar su lentes. "¿Quién es?" Marinette suspiró y luego tomó aire para responder. Por supuesto que Alya notaría qué pasaba y por eso en medio de sus mensajes y llamadas a cierto rubio, la joven había preguntado algo muy importante, la posibilidad de que conociera a su mejor amiga.

"Alya, ¿quieres ir a cenar el viernes?" La periodista la vio, analizando su pregunta y checando mentalmente su agenda antes de asentir. "No puedo comentar mucho, así que será mejor que lo veas por tu cuenta." La periodista levantó una ceja incrédula, pero confiaba en su amiga y asintió nuevamente.

"Pero me debes como dos mil croissants por esto." Comentó mientras se recargaba en el barandal del balcón disfrutando la ciudad y riendo con su mejor amiga.

.-

Había especulaciones porque Adrien ponía mucha atención a los mensajes en su celular, sonreía a la nada y suspiraba con una mirada soñadora que hacía que muchas personas hicieran un esfuerzo por no preguntarle en qué estaba pensando o qué había pasado. Los pocos que se atrevieron sólo recibían una mirada y sonrisa conspiradora con un simple "es un secreto".

Por el lado de Marinette, Alya recibía un poco de información, nada que pudiera ayudarla a confirmar la identidad del joven que hacía que Marinette suspirara y bailara cada vez que se escuchaba su tono de mensajes, pero ella sonreía y la periodista pensó que sólo tendría que esperar al viernes.

La joven de ojos azules amaba cuando el rubio le escribía para comentarle algún detalle de su día y ella procuraba no molestarlo en sus sesiones pero siempre respondía y le comentaba acerca de sus actividades.

Los mensajes eran esporádicos durante las mañanas y tardes, ambos llevaban una vida ajetreada, pero al final del día siempre estaba un "buenas noches" esperando en sus respectivas pantallas.

.-

Nino amaba a su novia, sobretodo como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando contaba las anécdotas de su trabajo y las diversas cuestiones que la llevaban a deducir un significativo número de cosas que el resto de las personas probablemente nunca notarían. Pero era cierto que el DJ temía cuando su novia se enojaba, porque Alya no se detenía ante nada, podía plantarse frente al mismísimo alcalde de París si era necesario. Y por eso ahora él se encontraba en un pequeño restaurante junto a ella, evitando que ella cayera en una espiral de culpabilidad, enojo y emoción.

Marinette ni Adrien llegaban, el DJ veía a su novia checar su celular con recelo, probablemente haciendo notas mentales de las noticias o buscando a alguien que encajara con la descripción del chico del que poco le habían comentado. Alya estaba preocupada y aunque Nino sabía que realmente no había nada de qué preocuparse, porque conocía a Adrien y definitivamente el rubio no haría nada para lastimar a Marinette, comprendía sus nervios y sentimientos de culpa.

¡La noche era joven! Pero él ya quería que acabara, había pasado una semana muy ajetreada. Todo era culpa de esa cita a ciegas que se le había ocurrido organizar con ayuda de la periodista.

Nino inesperadamente rió, a pesar de una semana llena de presión, preguntas, interrogatorios y dudas, dos de sus mejores amigos se habían encontrado por culpa de esa cita a ciegas y tal vez el destino los quería juntos.

Alya dejó su celular y sonrió, uniéndose un poco a la risa de su novio, porque a pesar de toda su curiosidad se sintió tranquila al saber que su mejor amiga y Nino confiaran en el joven que aún estaban esperando que apareciera. Igual que su mejor amiga.

En medio de confusión y unos cuantos cuchicheos, Adrien Agreste entró al restaurante que frecuentaba los viernes con la gran diferencia de que no estaba solo, caminó entre las mesas saludando a algunos conocidos y tomando la mano de la joven que había estado caminando a su lado se sentó frente a un Nino que sonreía conspiradoramente y una Alya que parecía entre sorprendida y a punto de entrar en modo periodístico.

Si el rubio tuviera que definir esa velada sería como "intimidante". Alya Césaire al principio parecía escéptica, luego analítica y finalmente amenazante, aunque Nino comentaba algo para romper la tensión cuando parecía que la periodista quería ahogarlo con preguntas, él seguía bastante consciente de que la joven estaba probándolo. Pero luego de 20 minutos de preguntas, ella al fin se relajó y se disculpó por su actitud. Él entendía, la joven de pelo ondulado le había pedido ir a su mejor amiga a una cita a ciegas y el tipo la había dejado plantada. Esta vez ella quería ser cautelosa y asegurarse que lo mismo no volvería a pasar con él. Así, Adrien pudo decir al final de las ligeras pláticas y anécdotas, que había ganado una excelente amiga, que aparte de prometerle mantener todo en secreto, usar un poco de su influencia para que él disfrutara de discreción y cuidarle las espaldas, era como la voz de la razón en el grupo que ahora parecía completo.

Los cuatro rieron y compartieron pasta, vino, deliciosos postres, historias y risas. Y al final de esa cena, Adrien podría definir esa velada como un éxito, pero sólo hasta que Nino y Alya, hubieran estrechado su mano en señal de despedida y compañerismo y que él pudiera al ver la sonrisa tranquila y serena de la joven a su lado, fue que pensó que había sido más que un éxito.

Los cuatro se levantaron entre risas y reclamos, porque de nuevo el joven no había dejado a ninguno pagar nada. Nino había aceptado resignado porque conocía bien a su amigo, Alya parecía dispuesta a volver a su modo periodístico y Marinette sostenía su bolso frunciendo un poco sus labios.

Finalmente, Alya y Nino salieron del restaurante con sonrisas y promesas de volver a salir los cuatro juntos. Adrien guió a Marinette al balcón del restaurante que estaba en el segundo piso y la vista tenía todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear.

"Aún nos falta la segunda cita." Comentó la chica de ojos azules mientras tomaba la mano del rubio.

"Oh, ¿esta no fue nuestra segunda cita?" Preguntaba el joven apretando un poco la mano de la joven mirándola de reojo.

"Sólo comimos pasta, tomamos vino, hablamos y nos contamos nuestros secretos a la luz de velas." Dijo la joven que giraba poco a poco hacia él. "Suena un poco a la vez que nos conocimos y según recuerdo tú mencionaste que no necesitábamos tomar esa vez como una cita."

"Tienes razón." Pausó un poco y agregó. "Deberíamos decirle a Nino y a Alya que organizaran otra de esas… ¿cómo se dice?"

"¡Ugh!" Se quejó Marinette. "No otra cita a ciegas, por favor."

Adrien rió y la acercó un poco para depositar un beso en su frente. "¿Sabes que estoy agradecido por esa cita a ciegas?" La joven levantó su rostro para encontrar sus ojos con los suyos y él tomando eso como aprobación para continuar dijo. "Gracias a eso pude conocerte." Marinette sonrió y cuando parecía que él había terminado agregó. "Y además, gracias a eso, siempre que se pueda podemos tener la libertad de tener una no cita en un restaurante, con velas, pasta, vino y todas esas cosas que las no citas implican."

La joven giró sus ojos azules con ligera exasperación. "Claro. Nuestras no citas de los viernes." Dijo bromeando para pasar a verlo con un toque juguetón a pesar de que movía sus manos con nerviosismo.. "Así que… ¿El domingo estarás disponible para nuestra verdadera segunda cita?"

Adrien ensanchó su sonrisa al verla nerviosa esperando su respuesta, pero se inclinó y levantando la mano de la joven, besó sus nudillos para al fin responder, "Suena a que tenemos una segunda verdadera cita princesa."


End file.
